Lights Off
by delyra
Summary: Katsuki está en todas partes y sin embargo sigue sin serle suficiente. Izuku necesita más, más, más; lo desea todo y le sigue sin satisfacer.


_Before I slip under your sheets_

 _Can you give me something, please?_

.

 **Advertencia** : Sexo explícito. Rating T para que ffnet no me lo censure en búsquedas.

.

La respiración de Izuku resuena entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, pesada. No se oye mucho más que eso, si acaso los sonidos húmedos que hace Katsuki con su boca y de vez en cuando el rechinar de su colchón.

Las luces están apagadas, y cuando pasa eso, las cosas son diferentes.

Katsuki está en todas partes y sin embargo sigue sin serle suficiente. Izuku necesita _más, más, más_ ; lo desea todo y le sigue sin satisfacer. Katsuki recorre caminos húmedos con su boca y él se deja hacer, pero no le basta. Nunca le basta.

Muerde un lugar en el interior de su muslo y Midoriya ve las estrellas. Jadea, retorciéndose un tanto, y le apura a Katsuki porque _más, Kacchan, por favor_.

Cuando su boca se posa sobre su miembro, erecto y caliente, tensa la espalda del puro placer y gime profundo, desesperado. Katsuki, el muy hijo de puta, sonríe así con todo y la boca llena, deteniéndolo de las caderas e Izuku quiere golpearlo. _Por favor_ , vuelve a jadear, y por fin, Katsuki se compadece de él.

Se la chupa rápido y con fuerza y lento y duro. Cambia de ritmo constantemente mientras sube y baja por su extensión, alterna con lamidas y con comérselo entero, y podría llorar de la tortura que es estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, _jodido Kacchan_.

Él se masturba al mismo tiempo, lubricando su longitud con sus propios jugos. La vista es impresionante, y Midoriya sabe que podría correrse tan sólo con eso, pero Katsuki no le da tregua. Sostiene su miembro por la base, y se detiene cada que sabe que está a punto, divertido de esa manera un tanto cínica que a nadie le extrañaría. Luego reanuda su acción, hasta que Deku está tan desesperado por liberación que suelta algo similar a un sollozo, y Bakugou se deja de juegos.

Las luces están apagadas, y las cosas son diferentes.

Katsuki se estira en busca de algo en el cajón de la cómoda, hallándole fácil aún en la oscuridad. Izuku se tensa ligeramente, en parte porque ahora su falo se yergue entre sus piernas, desatendido e insatisfecho, y en parte porque conoce lo que se avecina y está a la expectativa. Si su corazón se estruja con un tirón doloroso decide ignorarlo, abriendo las piernas con facilidad cuando Bakugou se recubre los dedos con lubricante y los guía hacia su entrada.

Lo trabaja rápido pero eficazmente. Es algo a lo que ambos ya se han acostumbrado, y están familiarizados con la sensación. La incomodidad inicial no tarda en disiparse, y más pronto que tarde, Izuku se retuerce del gusto, jalando las sábanas y arqueando la espalda. Cuando masculla un, _ya es suficiente, te necesito_ , Katsuki gruñe bajo, con fuerza, y rápidamente se coloca el condón con maestría sin perder un solo segundo.

Se introduce en él de una sola estocada, Izuku gime a medio camino del dolor y el placer. No le da tiempo de que se adapte, sin embargo, arremete contra él con rapidez y certeza que le dicen a Deku que él también necesita su propia liberación, que la busca con ansias, y que el juego previo los ha dejado a ambos al borde de la locura. Está tan lleno de Katsuki, envuelve todos sus sentidos y lo embriaga de su presencia. Casi se siente pleno. _Casi_.

Se remueve, sujetándose como puede al cabezal de la cama, que resuena contra la pared ante los embistes salvajes que le proporciona. Jadea, gime y solloza su nombre, mezclado con numerosos « _más_ » y « _estoy cerca_ ».

No duran mucho, ninguno, y cuando Izuku consigue su liberación instantes antes que Katsuki, grita su nombre con una fuerza de la que vagamente se avergüenza. Se retuerce por unos segundos, presa de las sensaciones de un orgasmo fuerte y violento, mientras Bakugou se corre a su vez, en la estrechez de su interior. Gruñe casi animal, dando unas cuantas estocadas más, que se le antojan lentas y más bien en calma, hasta eventualmente detenerse. La respiración trabajosa de ambos resuena en las paredes.

Sale de su interior no mucho después, Midoriya siente la pérdida y se queja apenas. Se saca el condón y lo arroja al cesto de la basura, para luego tirarse en la cama justo a su lado.

No se hablan, y si Izuku tiene la garganta seca y cerrada quiere fingir que es por el esfuerzo físico. No por lo que sabe que sucederá a continuación.

Ninguno se mueve por un par de minutos, y en ese lapso de tiempo, los dos recobran la compostura. A Deku el corazón le está corriendo una maratón, y es que le duele su palpitar, y le duele su expectación, y le duele su debilidad. Pero no dice nada, nunca lo hace, y se queda lánguido e inmóvil en la cama, intentando tragarse el nudo en la garganta. Jamás ha tenido éxito.

Bakugou carraspea. A Izuku se le viene el mundo encima.

No pasa nada de tiempo para que se reincorpore y busque sus prendas en la penumbra de la habitación. A ciegas, como siempre lo hace; con familiaridad, de un modo hiriente. No habla, no dice ni una palabra, ni tampoco enciende las luces. Es una promesa implícita entre los dos, y el día en que las luces estén encendidas, será el día en que todo eso se termine. Ambos lo saben más que bien.

Izuku no soporta ese silencio. Prefiere mil veces escuchar como Katsuki jadea y maldice entre dientes mientras tienen sexo. Prefiere sus alientos pesados y el chocar de sus pieles. Pero no el silencio que le procede.

Porque las cosas son diferentes cuando las luces están apagadas. Porque es en esos momentos en que no son Katsuki e Izuku, no son nadie, son dos personas entregándose a sus instintos más primitivos y básicos, y a la pasión que les consume. Porque es un acuerdo tácito que mantienen, algo que no saldría jamás de las sombras de su recámara, algo que nunca cambiaría mientras las condiciones no lo hicieran. Sin importar cuánto doliera

Y siempre se siente tentado, tentado a encender las luces. Cada vez desde que han empezado con eso, desde su primer encuentro, cuando todavía eran unos críos inexpertos e inmaduros, con poco más que ira y tensión sexual sin resolver. Su inclinación hacia iluminar la habitación, acabar con aquel cuento que se han creado, con esa fachada y falsedad que sólo les sirve de alivio momentáneo. De terminar con todo y parar su sentir, el ardor y el anhelo que aún no consigue atenuar sin importar cuántas veces se acuesten, y que parece quemar más sus entrañas conforme deja todo avanzar, en caída libre, sin restricciones.

Pero no puede, porque prefiere vivir a base de migajas que vivir hambriento, aunque eso no haga sino engrandecer su apetito.

Se da la vuelta, para no ver la figura de Katsuki en la negrura de su recamara moverse con soltura y algo de prisa. Ya no llora, ya no derrama lágrimas cada que se levanta y se compone para retirarse, porque han estado en eso más tiempo del que le gusta reconocer y no puede sólo pararlo. Así que cierra los ojos y le da la espalda.

Cuando Katsuki se va, la habitación aún huele a sexo, las luces siguen apagadas, y el corazón de Izuku está más roto de lo que lo estaba antes.

.

.

N.A:

Cross posted en Ao3.

Es mi primer intento de smut y la verdad es que no es mi género favorito. Originalmente pretendía escribir un heavy angst que no me salió.

Mi primera contribución a este fandom y es algo rated M. Manera de empezar con el pie derecho.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
